The Sword of Future Trunks
by Aldea
Summary: In the time of Future Trunks, what would happen if Hildegarn had been unleashed? INDEFINITELY POSTPONED
1. Default Chapter

In the "proper" Dragonball Z timeline Tabion and Hildegarn didn't show up until after Majin Buu was destroyed. Tabion was released from his prison by a wish from the Dragon Balls and with him was released the second half of the fearsome monster. All the Z warriors; Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Vegeta and even Tabion himself battled Hildegarn but to no avail. Hildegarn was eventually destroyed by Son Goku, by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and using the Dragonfist technique. Tabion returned home and peace had been restored.  
  
What would happen though, in a world where Son Goku and the other warriors did not live? What would happen if Hildegarn had been free to roam in the world with no heros?  
  
* * *  
  
Time: Mirai's World. 6 Months after Gohan's death.  
  
Trunks was in quiet mediation. He sat on top of a peak in the open wilderness. One of the last areas that had been untouched by the Androids path of destruction. He hated leaving his mother behind back at Capsule Corp. All alone and without protection, but there had been no choice.  
  
He had to continue his training.  
  
Ever since Gohan had died at the hands of those malevolent machines six months ago and he had transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time a new power had been awoken within him. He had been amazed at the increases in his strength, speed, power and stamina. He was a whole new person now. But he still wasn't strong enough. Gohan had been a Super Saiyan after all and he had still died.  
  
The thought of his former mentor and sensei filled Trunks with a mixed sense of both grief and anger. Trunks could feel his hatred for the two androids filling within him. He allowed the building energy to expand outward, overwhelm his ki and flare outward. The familiar rush filled his body and he could feel himself transform into a Super Saiyan. He allowed his energy to expand and grow even more. Energy and ki crashed and roared around him, even if the empty mountainside that he was surrounded by. The energy expanded even more and the mountain top that he was resting on broke away and crumbled beneath the incredible power. Trunks anger burned within him. He vowed that he wouldn't rest until he had made those Androids pay for what they had doen to Gohan, his mother's friends and to the entire population of Earth.  
  
"That was very impressive," came a voice from out of nowhere.  
  
Trunks was snapped out of his mediation immediately and his ki returned to normal. He opened his eyes and looked around, his body at the battle ready. He reached out and tried to sense any strong ki's. Though he knew that the androids didn't prduce such energies but it was a reflex he had developed through training with Gohan. "Who are you?" he shouted out, his voice echoing around him. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Relax young one," came a reply. Trunks still couldn't pinpoint the source. The echoing in the mountains was making, hard to determine where the voice had come from and he still couldn't feel any other strong powers. "I have come with no malicious intent. But I have come for your help."  
  
Trunks then saw who it was that was speaking to him. a old man in a deep blue robe appeared floating in the air and flew closer to trunks. His pink face had been wrinkled with age and his white hair was bristled and mangled. He looked tired, like he had been on the run for a while.  
  
"What's wrong? Have the Androids attacked you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that it is something far worse than Androids. A monster from the southern galaxy that has been wreaking havoc across planets for over one thousand years now had arrived on Earth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it is true. And I believe that there is only one person that may be able to help us."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the Legend of the Brave Warrior?" the old man asked.  
  
"No I haven't." Trunks replied. "I think you should tell me though. You can follow me to me home. We can talk there and you can tell me all about this 'Brave Warrior'." The old man nodded his agreement and the two set off for Capsule Corp. in what remianed of West City.  
  
When they arrived, Turnks found his mother hanging some sort of wind chime up outside. He was amazed at her ability to remain calm and serene despite everything that was going on. The entire world was being destroyed around her and here she was, a pillar of strength. As he and the old man landed, she turned to face him and offered a wave as she finshed hanging the chime and moved to greet him.  
  
"Hi honey," she said. Then she notice the old man who was accompanying her son. "Who is this?"  
  
"Someone who is in need of help, and who says he has information about something far worse than the androids,'' Trunks replied. He could see the look of horror on his mother's face as he mention the prospect of something being more powerful than the androids. She hid it well behind a calm visage but he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"My name is Hoi," the old man said as he removed the hood from over his head.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bulma replied as she extended a hand in greeting.  
  
"Likewise. I just wish that this would be under better circumstances."  
  
"I think you should tell us about this monster now Hoi," Trunks said. "And about this 'Brave Warrior'."  
  
"Yes, of course. His name is Tabion. He was a powerful warrior from a planet in the Southern Galaxy. A strong defender of justice. But unfortunately one thousand years ago he was sealed away by an evil oracle."  
  
"Sealed away?" Trunks and Bulma asked in unison.  
  
"Yes," Hoi replied. From his robe he produced a small music box and presented it to mother and son. "He was sealed away inside of this. Legend says that he would only be released if the crank was turned."  
  
Trunks took the box from Hoi and examined it. "I just have to turn this crank?"  
  
Hoi became angry. "Dont you think that if it were that easy I would have done it already?" he shouted.  
  
"Hey, sorry," Trunks said apologetically. "Well I could try it." Trunks took the box in one hand and gripped the crank tightly in the other. Then with all his strength he tried to turn the crank , but it wouldn't budge an inch. "Damn," he exclaimed. He focused his energy as he had earlier in the mountain range and began to glow with a gold aura. Bulma knew what it was that he was trying to do and motioned for Hoi to step back just as she was to give her son some room. In another flash Trunks had become a Super Saiyan and resumed trying to turn the crank, But his effort was still futile. He calmed himself, his ki lowered and his hair returned to its original purple coloring. He handed the box to his mother and rested agianst the wall of his house.  
  
"It is just as I feared," Hoi said with dissapointment. "I had hoped from seeing your power in the mountains that you would be strong enough to open the box and free the Brave Warrior but it is not to be." 


	2. The Sword of Future Trunks 02

"Dammit!" exclaimed Trunks. The prospect of another powerful warrior being on Earth had actually managed to get his hopes up. Something he didn't remember feeling for a long time. Not since before Gohan had died. He scolded him self for thinking that something good might actually happen around here. "Well what about this monster you were telling me about? The one that you said had arrived on Earth?" Bulma put the box down on the table and turned to Hoi.  
  
"Hildegarn?" the old man said with a look of terror on his face. "It is an fearsome beast. I fear that Tabion was the only thing that might have been able to stand in its path."  
  
"I'll fight it," Trunks declared. "I'm a Super Saiyan after all."  
  
"Trunks, no..." his mother started to protest but Hoi cut her off.  
  
"You are strong boy, but I do not believe that even your strength would be enough to stop Hildegarn."  
  
"I have to try." Trunks felt useless. He wasn't strong enough to fight the androids and now he was being told that he wasn't going to be able to stop another monster from destroying his home and planet. Some last savior of Earth he was turning out to be.  
  
"There may yet be a way to free Tabion. Is it true that there are a set of Dragon Balls here? We could use those to wish back Tabion and break the oracle's seal. i'm sure that it would be well within Shenlong's power."  
  
Trunks watched as his mother became overcome with depression, and he knew why. Whenever the Dragon Balls were mentioned she would always get reminded of her friends that had died. "That's not possible," he replied solemly. "The Dragon Balls were destroyed about 15 years ago. Piccolo, the Namek that was more or less reponsible for them was killed by the androids."  
  
"No that can't be!" Hoi shouted in protest.  
  
"I'm afraid its true," Bulma added. Trunks could tell that she was holding back tears. "Without Piccolo there are no Dragon Balls." Turnks could feel more anger swelling within himself. They were so close to freeing someone that could really make a difference and all that was standing between them was a stupid music box. He felt like smashing against the ground but as the box had proved, it was resiting even his Saiyan strength, mocking him. He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, creating a hole and causing most of the wall to shake. The wind-chime shook as well and filled the air with random notes.  
  
"Oh my god!" he heard his mother exclaim behind him. He turned around to see what was the matter.  
  
"What is it?" he asked confused.  
  
"The crank...it...it just turned...." she managed to stammer out.  
  
"You mother is right," Hoi added. "We both saw it. It happened when you hit the wall. I've never seen it do that before."  
  
"Do it again son," Bulma told him. Without turning around he whipped his fist back and impacted with the wall once again, and once again the crank on the music box turn a small amount.  
  
"How is that possible mother?" he asked her.  
  
Bulma picked up the box off the table and began to examine it. Trunks was positive that if anyone could figure out what had happen, his mother could. Suddenly her head snapped up as if she had been struck. "That's it!" she shouted with joy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"As strange and magical as this box is, it can't but be what it is!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a music box!" she explained. "When you struck the wall you caused the windchime I had setup to shake. When it did it must have hit a note in whatever song this music box is supposed to play."  
  
"So what does this mean?" Hoi questioned with a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"It means that if I can figure out the right sequence of notes and play them it will open up the box and break the oracles seal. I think. I'm going to have to take it into the lab, but I should be able to have the computer run through a series of notes and figure out the order that will unlock this little device."  
  
"Mom that's fantastic!" Trunks shouted. He was starting to get his hopes up again. He actually allowed himself to smile. He looked over at Hoi who appeared to be smiling as well. There was something about his expression though that brought up weird feelings in Trunks. Hoi was happy, but it seemed to be for a different reason. 


	3. The Sword of Future Trunks 02

Bulma had been wor king in her lab for about seventeen hours straight analyzing the oracle and testing out different music patterns trying to find the sequence that would open it. Trunks had given up waiting with her after about four hours. He just didn't have the same tolerance for science that she had. His mother kept telling him that he had too much of his father in him, the saiyan blood preventing him from doing anything except fighting and eating for extended periods of time.  
  
Trunks of course had no memory of his father, just the stories that his mother and Gohan had told him, which werent very many. He could tell that talking about Vegeta still bothered Bulma even so many years after the incident, so he could understand her reluctance to talk. Gohan on the other hand said even less. It probably reminded him of the friends that he had lost as well.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamtcha, Krillan. They had all died; died frighting for their world. for their family and friends. And now that responsibility fell to Trunks. A title he had yet to claim. Something that he didn't feel he would really earn until he had beaten the androids that terrorized the entire planet.  
  
He left his mother in her lab and headed to the gravity chamber. His mother had told him that both Vegeta and Goku had trained in these chambers and he could tell why. When the aftificial gravity was ramped up even the smallest action became a viciuos struggle as he fought against the pressures of his body. Gohan hadn't used the gravity chambers, he felt that they weren't natural enough. He prefered to trian in the open wilderness. Remanents from his early days training with Piccolo trunks guessed.  
  
Trunks entered the room and activated the panel on the wall. He set the gravity to fifty times normal gravity; a normally low level for him but he was planning on a new exercise today. He may not have had all hte technical expertise that Bulma did but he was still his mother's son. He had enough mechanical aptitude to program new sparring drones. Without anyone of a similar power level left on the planet he had to improvise. There was only so powerful that he could get by trianing on his own.  
  
So he had developed some very basic robots that he could practise against. They were based on early designs of robots that his grandfather had designed for Vegeta to train with. They were a simple spherical design that were equipped with a small laser and sensors that could track even the fastest fighter.  
  
In one of the few training sessions Gohan had taken with the drones at four- hundred times normal gravity, Trunks had been amazed when one of the drones had actually managed to hit Gohan. Gohan had been shocked too, and Trunks secretly believed that was the reason that Gohan had never trained with the drones anymore. A hurt Saiyan's pride was a dangerous thing.  
  
Trunks had remodelled the drones with a body structure and had programmed them with as many fighting techniques that he could find. They wouldn't prove as difficult as the androids, not by a long shot; but with the gravity increased they were good at keeping Trunks on his toes. He activated two of the five drones and took off his jacket.  
  
The first drone dashed stroght at his and Trunks barely had enough time to move out of its way to avoid its punch. He sped up and reappeared behind the drone to kick it in the back when suddenly its head whipped around and blasted him with one of its laser. Trunks was caught off guard and was sent hurling backwards right towards the other drone that drove its elbow into his back.  
  
Trunks shook off the hit and spun around and kicked the second drone in the side, sending it careening into the wall on the far side of the chamber. He turned his attention to the first drone just in time to throw up a block from the its punch. Trunks let loose with a flurrry of punches at the robot, who suprisingly managed to block all of them. Changing strategies quickly he drove his knee up to catch the drone in the chest and then it blocked the attack Trunks drove both his hands downwards into the drone's head.  
  
Just then Trunks heard the second drone start letting loose with its blaster in attempt to hit him in the back. Thinking quickly, Trunks flared his 'ki' and shot straight up to avoid the blasts. He let loose a energy wave of his own to try and hit the drone but it avoided the blast. He tried a few more shots but the drone was able to avoid each one.  
  
Something was wrong, Trunks could tell. The drones were moving master and hitting harder then the ever had before. He hadn't programmed them for some of the tactics that they were using. His moment of distraction left Trunks open and before he could act one of the drones had moved behind him and grappled him. Trunks strugled against both the drone's grip and the increased gravity but the strain was becoming to much for him to handle. the second drone flew up to join its robotic comerade and began to punch Trunks in the stomach.  
  
In a flash trunks let loose with both his feet and nailed the second drone in hte head sending back towards the ground. Then before the first drone could react Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan mode and broke the grip of the robot. Without turning around Trunks grabbed the drone by the head and tossed it into its accomplice who had just recovered from the kick. Tunks then began to whip his hands in different directions as he gathered energy for his finshing attack. after a few seconds he brought his hands forward with his palms open and his thumbs and forefingers touching.  
  
"Buning attack!" he shouted as he let loose a power force of energy that incinerated the two drones. Overkill he knew, but he hadn't even allowed the attack to come to it's full power before he unleashed it. He was getting stronger, he could feel it. it wouldn't be long before he was able to take on the androids.  
  
applause began to fill hte gravity room, and Trunks became aware that the gravity had returned to its normal state. he dropped out of being a super Saiyan, his hair falling perfectly back into place. he hen lowered himself from the ceiling and came to a rest beside the source of the clapping. His mother stood in the open entryway.  
  
"Good job," she said. "I'm glad that they weren't too tough for you."  
  
"You upgraded them didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"That's right. I had just finished when you came flying in with Hoi."  
  
"Where is Hoi anyway?"  
  
"Resting," she replied. "So did you like the upgrades, I used the recordings on Vegeta's old training sessions to program them with new combat techniques."  
  
"Father's?" trunks said with shock. His mother was always managing to suprise him. He knew that she wasn't always the most pleased person when it came to him following in his father's footsteps and training, but she still supported his choice and helped him in any way she could.  
  
"I've got another surprise for you."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"I think I found the sequence. I was just about to wake up Hoi when i saw that your trainign session in progress, and forgive my motherly pride but i had to watch my son."  
  
"Let's not keep you waiting any longer then. We'll go get Hoi and release this Tabion." 


End file.
